Across the Stars
by Leo'sluvr777
Summary: What if the Star Wars episodes were infiltrated by our very own Star Trek crew? What if after Annakin, Obi-Wan took on another apprentice who was the connection between these two worlds? Let the fun begin! Spirk and OCs. Co-written with Master Jessie.
1. Prologue 1

Stardate: 5957.3

Location: Polorion Star System

The dark vastness of space lay before Captain James T. Kirk as the Enterprise was working her way smoothly through the ebony silence sprinkled with pinpricks of tempting light. They were bound for a new class M planet named Polorion VII that was showing signs of advancement in technology and was suitable for contact with the Federation of Planets. Starfleet had given him strict instructions not to interfere with the planet's gradual advancement, merely offer an alliance and membership in the Federation. This mission was well suited for the fleet's poster boy and his crew. Complications had recently arisen that put the mission at the top of the list as a nearby starbase had reported the presence of Klingon Warbirds close to the new system. Polorion VII was a nutrient rich planet that could be a great asset to the Federation and therefore needed to be protected from the Klingon Empire's dangerous and violent influence.

Jim turned in his precious Captain's chair and looked at his crew.

The African beauty known as Lt. Uhura was seated at the Communications station, a glowing earpiece in her ear and the lights at her console flashing as she monitored for incoming frequencies as well as internal communications to the bridge. Jim used his black boots to spin himself around so that he was facing the front again and directly in front of him sat his navigator and pilot.

On the left was Lt. Hikaru Sulu whose intent gaze was on his instruments, occasionally glancing over to the viewing screen to make sure his instruments indeed matched with the view.

Next to him was Ensign Pavel Chekov. The young Russian was eagerly calculating the route time and conferring with his neighbor to make sure they were on the right course. His computer was frantically calculating as he monitored the weapons system and the other functions of the ship.

Finally Jim turned his chair to the right and caught a view of the backside of his first officer, Lt. Commander Spock. Jim grinned as he examined his favorite crew member intently. He was seated at the science console, bent over the computer as he prepared data for the landing party and researched everything about the planet so that he could commit it to memory as part of his preparations. His silky black hair shone in the fluorescent light and his pointy ear tips peeked out so that they were barely in view. They were flushed a slight green and arched slightly. His blue uniform fit him snugly as well as his perfectly regulation slacks and boots. Jim grinned mischievously and turned back to the main viewing screen. Despite the beauty of space that was lying before his baby blue eyes, the most wonderful view in the known universe was just to his right, a few feet away.


	2. Prologue 2

Deep in the Andar system, a Republic cruiser celebrated its recent victory over a particularly troublesome Separatist battleship, the Malevolence. Its large ion pulse cannon had caused devastating blows to the war effort and nearly resulted in the death of the Jedi Master Plo Koon and his fleet. As it is, only the Master himself and three troopers survived the assault thanks to a brash rescue from Anakin Skywalker and his newly acquired apprentice. Soon after their narrow escape, the group rendezvoused with General Obi-Wan Kenobi to finally attack the Separatists ship head on. After a long and frustrating battle, the Republic finally had their victory.

The surviving Clones, who weren't in the medical bay or on duty, gathered in the mess hall. Clustered groups sat throughout the room. Some animatedly discussed close calls and lucky maneuvers, while others roared with laughter over a rookie's mistake that had somehow managed to save the trooper's but. Amongst the sea of identical faces was a young girl, a Padawan about the age of thirteen, taking in the scene with bright hazel eyes from an empty corner of the room. Long brunette braids framed her round face which smiled in amusement at the cheerful crowd around her. The girl's name was Jessie Lotarn and her Master was the esteemed General Kenobi himself. Once the battle had ended, he and Master Plo had been called to a meeting of the High Council. Obi-Wan had left her with orders to simply relax, a task easier said than done. After a polite bow to her Master, Jessie had immediately run off to the medical bay to see if she could be of any help. Since it had been a space battle though, there were few injured. Those who had been hit either died in a fiery explosion or made it back to the ship with minor injuries. Finding her services to be of no need, the girl had meandered toward her current location. Jessie enjoyed watching the troopers and often learned a lot from their interactions. In an army of clones, it was hard to tell the difference between one soldier and another. They all had their own personalities, of course, distinct designs on their armor and various hairstyles, but when all you heard were identical voices over the comm.. it was a lot more difficult to tell them apart. Listening to their discussions of the fight made it easier for her to remember which voice was which. She could also match up flight maneuvers and styles with the individuals, a small but helpful thing when there were new arrivals coming in all the time.


	3. Chapter 1

Suddenly the peace of the bridge was broken as alarms went off and a fleet of Klingon Warbirds materialized in front of them, having been cloaked as they laid in wait. "Chekov put the ship on red alert! Battle stations everyone! This is gonna get messy." he ordered in his captain voice as he sat up straight and the bridge became a flurry of action as red lights flashed and a computerized voice repeated: "Red alert. Red alert. Battle stations."

Jim pointed to Chekov and ordered, "Arm phasers and raise the shields quickly!" Chekov was off like a lightning bolt, his long finger tapping away as he tried to raise the shields as quickly possible.

"Sulu get us out of here!" Jim yelled as Chekov turned, looking frantic.

"Zey are arming phasers Captain!"

Sulu dropped the ship at a downward angle as the shields loaded, the diagram in the main console displaying that they were at 30% capacity. They were halfway into the dive when the Klingons fired and the shots hit the sides and upper part of the Enterprise, sending the bridge and the rest of the ship into tremors upon impact.

Jim gripped the arm rests of his chair as Sulu finished the dive and began making his way up and under the Warbirds. Jim gritted his teeth as more shots rang out, scraping the bare edges of the ship as Sulu's expert maneuvering saved them from more dire damages.

Jim's mind raced for options and he turned to Spock just as an Idea blossomed in his first's intelligent mind.

"Spock. Options." he ordered as Spock quickly made his way to the command platform.

"All I can present you with is a mere theory at this point Captain. Of we fly close enough to this system's sun, the Klingon warbirds should be absorbed within its gravity and be destroyed or will back off so that we may make a clean escape. However a possibility of-"

Jim cut him off and turned to Sulu, "Sulu warp factor 3. I want this nuisance over and done with as soon as possible."

Sulu nodded and moved the ship into a trajectory aimed directly at the edge of the Polorion Sun. He pressed some buttons on his console that prepared the warp drive and the moved the acceleration lever forward as the ship gradually picked up speed and zoomed toward the giant ball of fire that would be the doom of their attackers.

True to form, the Klingons were hot on the pursuit and as they neared the gravitational pull of the Sun the Kling shot past them, the gravity too much for their smaller ships as they were sucked to their deaths. Jim grinned and sat back smugly as the bridge crew cheered.

On the viewing screen small explosions on the surface of the sun signal led their enemies' demise. Suddenly all cheering halted as an alert flashed on the screen. They were being drawn into the sun's orbit.

Spock looked down at Jim. "A possibility of us being drawn into the gravitational pull ourselves Captain."

Jim growled and stood. "Sulu Warp factor 8." Push this ship to her limits, we are not going down today." Sulu nodded and slowly revved the immense engines of the sleek starship.

Jim pulled up his personal comm and Scotty's nervous face appeared on screen. "What're ya doin' up there Cap'n? My silver lass is being strained! Ah cannot press 'er much more. She cannae take it!"

"Warp 5." Sulu announced and Scotty faded out as he turned and hurried off to yell at his engineers as the were forced to work over time in order to keep the engines from failing mid-warp.

"Warp 6." Sulu's voice shook a little as they were pressed back into their seats, Spock gripping the Captain's chair to steady himself.

"Warp 7." Sulu's voice shook once again and worried glances were exchanged among the bridge crew as they all turned to look at Jim, his determined features cracking a little as his own worry leaked out.

"W-warp 7.5." Sulu said weakly as Uhura and Chekov passed out from the G-force.

"W-w-warp 8!" Sulu exclaimed weakly before passing out as the ship continued to gradually pick up speed, easily passing the initial Warp 8.

Jim's vision blurred as he looked around at his called crew in what seemed like slow motion. He could barely turn his head as force slammed into him. Over the sound of the engines he heard a faint thump and looked to his right where Spock lay on the ground, unconscious. That was the last thing he saw before there was a flash of bright white light and he was thrown into the dark at the same moment the Enterprise was thrown from the Sun's orbit and backwards in time and space.


	4. Chapter 2

Jessie's current focus was on Broadside, a member of Shadow Squadron. He was telling an exaggerated account of their recent "short cut" through the Kaliida Nebula. Master Skywalker wanted to beat the Separatist's to their target by cutting through it. Unbeknownst to him, the nebula played home to a group of Nebraay mantas and the squadron had to make some tricky maneuvers to avoid getting hit.

"You should have seen Twelve's face. He was white as a shiny!"

The clones all roared with laughter and Jessie smiled at their joy. She could feel it pulsing in the Force, warm and comforting. Closing her eyes, she let the sensation wash over her. But as she began to slip into a light meditation, a peculiar disturbance erased her sense of calm. It was an odd ripple, a wave in the current that left her with a curious and wary feeling. She'd never sensed anything like it before...it made her uneasy. Jessie quickly snapped her eyes open and hurried out of the mess, threading her way through the throng of clones. She headed for the bridge, sensing her master's presence there. A few minutes later, she strolled up beside the older Jedi and shot him an inquisitive look. He nodded yes in response to her silent question. He had felt it as well.

Just then a trooper shouted out. "Sir, we've detected a ship exciting hyperspace!"

"Separatist?" Admiral Yularen asked in his commanding tone.

"Unknown, sir."

"Scan for life signatures," Obi-Wan said as he stroked his beard in thought.

The trooper taped in a few commands before responding. "Life signatures detected. Sir, I've never seen a ship of this kind before."

Obi-Wan exchanged a look with his padawan before she hopped down next to the clone. "Mind if I have a look trooper?"

"No sir," He replied leaning away from the console.

"Interesting...see if you can raise them on the comms."

"Admiral?"

Yularen nodded and the clone complied with the order. "You've entered a Republic war zone. Identify yourself."


	5. Chapter 3

**The lights aboard the bridge of the Enterprise flashed back to life as the engine hummed and sparks flew from consoles with overloaded systems. Crewmembers were strewn over the floor after being thrown from their seats. Jim Kirk was spread out over Spock's broad chest, and the world spun, his vision once more becoming clear as the world came into focus. He groaned and looked up at Spock, whose face was cool and calm in repose. He had a moment of deja vu before he remembered where they were and struggled to stand. A strong hand held him up and he looked down into Spock's warm chocolate eyes as they both rose to their feet, straightening their uniforms in order to look dignified. Around the the bridge crew was coming back to life as a chorus of groans filled the air and Jim moved to the comm in the arm of the Captains chair. He took a seat as Chekov and Sulu began running a check of the computer.**

"Scotty what's the damage down there?" he asked as he frowned and looked around at the sparks and the bruised crew members.

"She's taken quite a beatin' sir!" he said in his thick accent. "We're gonna have to recharge the crystals usin' the solar absorption system I installed last month." Jim sighed and covered his face with his hand.

"How long is this gonna take Scotty?" he groaned and slumped a little in his seat.

"I cannae say yet sir but I'd give ya an estimate of about 3 weeks at the rate that the sun we are orbiting burns."

"Thanks Scotty." he switched over to Sickbay and winced at the anger in Bones's voice when he answered.

"Godamnit Jim what are you whackjobs doin up there?! One minute I'm fixing a burn for crewman Kelsin and the next I wake up on the goddamn floor!"

"Calm down will ya Bones?" he said with a smirk at Spock who raised an eyebrow at him and turned to continue his work in assisting with the system repair.

"I'll calm down when I'm good and ready!" Bones growled and cut off communication. Jim laughed then turned to Uhura who had her brow furrowed and her finger was pressed her hand against her earpiece.

"Captain we are being hailed." she said in a confused voice, looking to him for guidance.

"What is the message Lieutenant Uhura?"

"You've entered a Republic war zone. Identify yourself."

Jim stroked his smooth chin in thought and then turned to face the viewing screen. He pressed a button on his console that allowed him to broadcast a reply.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation's USS Enterprise. We mean no harm and are willing to speak with leaders of your...Republic in order to ensure safe passage."

He looked over to Spock who had come to his side and shrugged as the waited nervously for a reply.


	6. Chapter 4

**A male voice responded over the comm. unit. "This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation's USS Enterprise. We mean no harm and are willing to speak with leaders of your...Republic in order to ensure safe passage."**

Jessie looked to Obi-Wan who answered in a cautious tone. "Greetings Captain Kirk. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Jedi general in charge of this fleet. What is your business here?"

Jim looked at Spock who nodded encouragingly and he leaned forward curiously in his seat, "We were escaping an attack..." Spock stopped him and whispered in his ear. Jim leaned back and Spock took over, speaking in his most dignified voice.

"It may be easier for both parties if my captain and I were to converse with you in private. May we have permission to board your vessel?" Spock stood coolly behind Jim's chair and admired his captain from behind.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard in thought. "I suppose that can be arranged."

"Fantastic!" Jim beamed and stood, "We will be over in a matter of minutes. Thank you General Obi-Wan. C'mon Spock get a move on."

"I am moving on Captain." Spock rolled his eyes inwardly and made his way to the lift.

"Sulu you have the conn." the transmission cut off and Spock commed Scotty on their way to the transporter room to tell him to set the transporter to the coordinates of the origin of the transmission.

When they arrived, he stood on the transporter pad and Spock helped Scotty with the coordinates. "We are ready to beam aboard Captain." Spock handed Kirk a phaser and a communicator. Jim strapped then to his belt and Scotty activated the transporter. In a flash of light they had materialized in the Jedi's ship where Obi-Wan and his apprentice were staring in blatant shock.

"Greetings." Spock said calmly.

"How...?" Jessie asked in surprise and confusion.

"Hi...I am Captain James T. Kirk and this is my First Officer, Lieutenant Commander Spock." he flashed her his best boyish grin and winked. Spock stiffened and sent him a look which made him grin sheepishly and tone it down, stepping a little closer to his Vulcan.

Obi-Wan stepped slightly in front of his padawan and eyed the pair warily. "How did you get aboard this ship?"

"We possess a technology known as a transporter that disassembles our atoms and transports them to another location that is predetermined by a computer system." Spock immediately answered.

"That's incredible!" Jessie exclaimed, leaning out from behind her master.

"Indeed." Spock raised an eyebrow and Jim laughed.

"Please excuse him, apparently he has no emotions." he smiled good-humoredly and Spock once again raised his eyebrow, this time at Jim.

"I possess emotions Jim...I mean Captain. I merely suppress them with a strict Vulcan mindset." Spock said with a dignified look but affection flashed in his chocolate eyes.

"Vulcan?" Jessie asked, looking at him curiously.

"Indeed I am of the descent of an ancient race known as the Vulcans." Spock looked at her, his logical eyes piercing and an odd, powerful aura around him.

"I've never heard of your race," Obi-Wan commented.

"Maybe we should explain why not?" Jim looked at Spock, his eyes now cautious.

"Explain what?"

"How we got here. You see we come from another time in the future and in order to escape from an attack by the Klingon troops we had to initiate time warp which drained our dilithium crystals and left us here." Jim smiled nervously.

Obi-Wan and Jessie exchanged a look. "That could explain the odd sense they have, Master..."

"Indeed..."

Spock looked at Jessie and his aura seemed to resemble that of another Jedi, Jim with those same feelings but with a foreign feel and Spock's was a more calm and stronger in power.

"These dilithium crystals, can they be recharged?"

"Our Head Engineer Mr. Scott is attempting to recharge our crystals with our new solar conversion system but it has not been tested yet and I am cautious of the results. Might I consult with a scientist from this timeline so that I may search for compatible replacement options?" Spock said calmly.

Obi-Wan nodded and turned to talk to Admiral Yularen, when he realized that the entire crew was staring at them.

"What are they looking at Captain?" Spock whispered and Jim turned, touching his pointed ears.

"Back to your posts troopers." Obi-Wan said with an understanding smile. "Admiral, would you send for the head engineer please?"

"General." Admiral Yularen cleared his throat and turned back to the troopers. "You heard the general, back to your posts and I want the head engineer up here immediately!"

The clones responded with a chorus of 'Yes, sir' as they refocused on their jobs.

"Captain what were they staring at?" Spock urged the chuckling Jim for an answer.

"They were staring at your exquisite alien features." he laughed and patted the confused Spock's back.

"Or maybe at the two strangers who just appeared on our ship out of nowhere." Jessie said matter of factly.

Jim laughed harder and Spock raised an eyebrow, turning his cool, calculating gaze on the padawan.

"I believe that is an astute observation. What are you called?" He looked at her curiously and tilted his head a little, his face as steely as ever.

"Jessie Lotarn," the girl responded with a smile.

"Jessica Lotarn...you seem quite young for a position in the military." Spock turned to Obi-Wan "I would like to know more about your culture seeing as I am not well versed in it."

"Woah there Spock don't go into science mode just yet. First we would like to speak with this engineer of yours." Jim smiled diplomatically and Spock nodded.

"Yes Captain."

"Here he comes," Jessie said, nodding to the bay doors. A clone trooper made his way over to them, stopping in front of Obi-Wan.

"Sir," he said with a salute.

"We require your assistance trooper." Obi-Wan gestured towards Kirk and his companion. "These two need help repairing they're ship. They've lost power."

Spock stepped forward. "I have memorized the chemical make-up of dilithium crystals and we are searching for a chemically similar substitute." he looked at the trooper coolly and waited for a response while Jim smiled at Obi wan and Jessie.

"If you'll follow me back to my station, we can search the system for your replacement."

Jim stopped Spock and nodded to his hand. Spock raised an eyebrow but placed his fingers on Jim's psi points and both of their auras exploded with activity as they shared information and Jim convinced Spock to beam down Scotty.

Jessie and Obi-Wan exchanged a glance, looking at them curiously.

They separated and Spock nodded, "I agree Captain." he took out his communicator and contacted Scotty who appeared a few moments later and began urging the other engineer grumpily in his Scottish accent.

The clone looked at him astonished, then back at the general with a confused look.

Obi-Wan shook his head and said, "I'll explain later."

"Yes, sir," the trooper replied before leading Scotty back to his post.

Scotty began yelling at the trooper passionately and Jim smiled at Spock.

"Mr. Kenobi would you happen to have somewhere we could talk in private?"

Obi-Wan nodded and lead them out of the hull and through the hallways until they reached a small room. It was designed for conferences, with a table in the middle that had a holodisplay. There were a few chairs around the table and he motioned for their guests to sit.

Kirk straddled the chair but Spock sent him a look and he grumbled unhappily as he sat in a more dignified way, "We wish to discuss peace terms. If you wish you may come aboard our ship."

"I don't think peace terms will be necessary. We aren't going to attack you," Obi-Wan said reasonably.

"Indeed but we wish to learn... Usually I am sure you exchange something..." he waited

"Considering the situation, I don't think usual terms apply. If you are looking for information, I would be happy to answer your questions, providing you answers ours in return."

Spock looked at Kirk cautiously and his brow furrowed. "We have a bit of a conflict there."

"Indeed."

"We cannot share information with you that will change your way of life too drastically. That includes transporter technology and warp speed, phasers, communicators and other technologies." he said cautiously.

"Hm...yes, well I suppose giving us access to future technologies could affect the course of events..."

"which would be the last thing we would want to do." Jim sighed, "Or else Admiral Komack would lose his mind and take my silver lady away. Then what would I do?" he winked at Jessie

"I understand."

Suddenly his communicator beeped and Uhuras voice flooded the room, "Captain hostile ships are approaching our position, sensors indicate they are arming weapons."

"Beam us back to the ship." Spock handed his communicator to Jessie

"You may contact us through this." they stood from their seats and stood side by side. "Live long and prosper." Spock split his fingers and held up the Vulcan ta'al as they slowly faded away.

Jessie looked at Obi-Wan confused, as the ships alarms went off.

"No time to discuss it now," he said, as they sped back to the hull.


	7. Chapter 5

Jessie looked at Obi-Wan confused, as the ships alarms went off.

"No time to discuss it now," he said, as they sped back to the hull.

The deck was a flurry of activity. Admiral Yularen was barking orders at the clones who responded to them with a controlled sense of urgency.

"Admiral, what's the situation?" Obi-Wan demanded as he and his padawan slowed to a halt beside him.

"Two Separatist Star Destroyers just exited hyperspace!" Yularen shouted back in order to be heard over the canon fire that had begun to rock the ship.

"Position us in front of the Enterprise and focus return fire on the left flagship! Try to raise the _Resolute_ on the comm., we're going to need reinforcements!" Kenobi responded as he steadied himself with the Force against the ships rocking. He should have known that the moment everything seemed to be going well another problem would present itself. This already proven true when Senator Amidala had shown up before they had been able to completely defeat the _Malevolence_. She had consequently been captured and taken aboard by Grievous. After a complicated, albeit successful, rescue mission had been executed and the dreadful Separatist ship had been destroyed, it had seemed reasonable to send the Senator back with the _Resolute_ as a safety precaution. It also would provide a break for Anakin, one that Obi-Wan could tell he had been wanting and earned. Of course plans always seemed nice in theory, until something like an attack replaces it with reality.

Obi-Wan activated his wrist link as he shouted the rest of his orders to the admiral. "I'll take a squad of fighters and try to keep the other occupied! Jessie you're with me!"

The padawan tried to control her excitement and nerves as she followed her master through the ship at a run. During previous battles he had told her to stay on the bridge and observe the battle from there. Did this mean he was finally going to let her in on the action?

"_Cody here._"

"Commander prepare your squad for launch! We need to direct enemy fire away from the _Negotiator_!"

"_Right away general!_"

"We'll be joining you soon," Kenobi finished before cutting off the communication and turning his attention to his padawan. "It looks like your first space battle is coming sooner than I thought."

Jessie barely managed to keep the smile off her face as she responded with a shrug. "It was bound to happen eventually."

"I know you're excited padawan, but this isn't training back at Temple. It's dangerous and you'll need to stay focused." His tone was stern, but she could see worry in his eyes as he glanced back at her.

"Sorry master, I know. I'll be careful," she replied and he nodded satisfied.

When they reached the hangar, the clones were either boarding or already aboard their starfighters and waiting to be cleared for take off. As Obi-Wan climbed into his red Delta-7B, Jessie boarded her own. Settling into the cockpit, she stretched out her senses and tried to get a feel for what was going on in the Force both on the enemies side and their own. The troopers all shared a calm determination that echoed through her mind. They had been engineered for warfare and although each of them seemed content with it, Jessie couldn't be. From the beginning of her training as a Jedi she had been taught that all life was precious and the concept of mass producing humans for the sole purpose of creating an army troubled her deeply. That was something to be dealt with later though. Right now there were more pressing issues. Jessie shifted her focus to the Separatist forces. The absence of life in space already made it a cold void in the Force and the presence of thousands of battle droids did nothing to lessen the effect. The only life signature coming from that side of the battle ground was a pinprick of greed and corruption that radiated through her mind in nauseating waves. That must be the Separatist Commander, probably Neimoidian and thinking a grand defeat of Republican Forces would bring him into favor with the Count.

"_Focus Padawan._" It was Obi-Wan over the comm. Jessie glanced sheepishly at her master across the hangar bay and sealed her cockpit before starting up her fighter and following the rest of the squad into the fray.

"This doesn't look good Spock. I don't like the odds out there." Jim sighed, leaning forward on his chair deep in a mental battle against the Prime Directive and his own compassion for their new friends. Obviously they had stumbled upon a great war and this battle had an air of importance about it, and Jim just couldn't shake the itching feeling that his place was out there with those people fighting a good fight.

"According to Starfleet policy Captain we are unable to assist them in this battle." Spock said coolly, moving to his side, radiating calm and composure. He hid his inner turmoil from everyone. The loss of life when they could help was... illogical, but violating the Prime Directive was illogical for a starfleet officer of his ranking as well. Logical and illogical thoughts poured into his mind as he silently weighed the pros and cons.

Both of their eyes remained glued to the viewing screen where the battle was plainly laid out as if it was merely a movie and them the audience. Flashes of green and red beams lit up the darkness of space as they soared to their targets and caused bursts of explosions that did not touch them but reached their ears slightly with a muffled boom.

Silence reigned on the bridge as all eye were on the battle outside. Chocolate brown eyes held the explosion's reflection as a fighter pouring from the ship they had just left was blown up before Spock's eyes, sending his inner battle into an inner roaring that only seemed to grow. His human side screamed at him to save the people who had received them kindly and his Vulcan side calmly urged him to stay upon the course of logic and follow the rules he built his moral foundations upon. As usual, Spock gave in to the protective, indifferent bubble that logic provided and his opinion was set. His human side was returned behind the locked and chained door in his mind where he kept it hidden. The one thing he couldn't silence were the whispers leaking from a small chink he would never be able to close.

Bright blue eyes lost their sparkle as Jim took in the destruction and his heart clenched in his chest, making him reflexively put a hand to his chest. Spock had once described him as, "overly human" and in this moment his humanity was struggling against his control. it felt as if he was being surrounded by voices calling for help but suddenly the crowd of struggling clones parted to reveal the young girl, Jessie, he had met and connected with aboard the ship. Her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm as she watched him. In that moment he made a decision.

"Start engines and put up those shields. Get ready for battle!" he yelled and the bridge immediately became a flurry of action as red lights flashed and Jim stood in anticipation as their ship prepared for battle at top speed.

"We are coming." he murmured as they began to accelerate slowly.

Jessie peeled her eyes away from the Enterprise as her R3 unit bleated a warning. She jerked the stick down, forcing her fighter into a steep dive in an attempt to avoid the vulture droid now on her tail. It followed her closely as she bobbed and weaved, trying to both shake the machine off and avoid its consistent trail of laser fire. From what she could see, most of her comrades were in similar positions. Every time they tried to make a run at the Sep ship, another swarm of droids would envelop their team. And as for their flagship...well it was still in one piece. She just hoped Master Skywalker would arrive with reinforcements before they were no longer needed.

The Enterprise suddenly surged forward on what little power they had managed to gather as Scotty began charging phasers. The great silver lady rose from a position below the battle and immediately began firing on one of the Separatist ships. The enemy's shots merely bounced off of their shields as she rose and fired on the engines, sending the ship into pieces of a burning wreckage. Sulu was just steering the ship to attack the second ship but before they could recharge phasers, the ship was jumping into hyperspace and was gone in a flash of light.

Aboard the Enterprise everyone cheered and Jim grinned, jumping up and turning to Spock. Spock was giving him a look that clearly said disappointment and Jim glared right back at him. "I had to do something." he hissed and sat back in his chair, pouting a little.

"Uhura contact the ship. I want to make sure we are still on good terms with these people." he said and Uhura nodded.

Jessie gaped at the empty space where the Sepratist ship had been just seconds before. Master Skywalker couldn't have gotten here that fast. She swung her starfighter around to face the other ship, only to find it decimated.

"What in the galaxy?"

"Jessie, are you alright?" Her masters voice was filled with a mixture of confusion and relief.

"Yes master, but how...?"

"I think we'll find out soon enough. Let's head back to the Negotiator for now."

"Copy that. I'll follow you in." The communication cut out and Jessie switched over from the private channel to hear the clones cheering over their enemy's retreat. Jessie smiled at their joy as she guided her ship into the hangar bay. While she disembarked, she counted the other fighters and her smile faded. They'd lost a fourth of the squad.

Obi-Wan saw the troubled look on his padawan's face and sighed. He walked up beside her and place a comfort hand on her shoulder. "They were doing their duty Jess. Now it's our duty to make sure their sacrifice wasn't in vain."

The girl nodded. "Right."

"Come on," he said, directing her towards the hallway. "Let's find out what happened up there."

When they reached the bridge, Admiral Yularen showed them a recording of the battle. Jessie tried to keep track of everything as they watched. She tried to see when each of her now former fellow pilots had died and if there had been anything she could have done to save them. Then she noticed movement from the bottom of the recording and realized how they had been saved. A little slowly, but surely, the Enterprise moved from its place behind their ship to attack one of the Separatist destroyers head on. Their weaponry tore through the enemy ship, blasting it into shreds.

"Kriff..." Jessie breathed, astounded again by their new acquaintances.

"Language padawan," Obi-Wan reprimanded, but his face shared a similar expression of awe.

"Sorry master," the girl apologized, blushing slightly. "It's just...that kind of power..."

"That kind of power could win us the war," Yularen finished confidently.

Suddenly the comm in Jessie's robes twittered like an electronic bird chirping for attention. The room went silent and everyone searched for the origin of the sound, not having heard it before. Soon all eyes were on the frozen young padawan. She quickly located the device in her belt pouch and switched it on.

"Jessica Lotarn?" Spock's voice came through the small speaker, the device's gold cover automatically flipping up for her.

She looked at the communicator curiously before responding. "Yes?"

"This is Lieutenant Commander Spock of the U.S.S. Enterpri-" he was cut off and there was fumbling.

"Hey I'm the Captain let me talk!"

"Captain Kirk this is most illogical. I request that you get off of me this instant." Spock said distantly and there was more fumbling.

"Ow Spock! Lemme go-"

"Captain! Jim this is-"

"Hey Jess it's Jim." There was muffled movement in the background.

"Captain...Jim please release me."

"Fine." he let him go and then said cheerily, "Glad to see you are all in one piece Jess."

"Thanks...everything okay over there?" she replied.

"Fine fine...just a small dispute." he brushed it off.

"Oh, alright."

"So are you in a state where we can pop on over for a chat?" he asked, already preparing to transport.

Jessie glanced up at her master for reassurance, who nodded. "We are."

"Awesome!" In seconds Jim closed his communicator and Scotty beamed them over to the ship. They appeared gradually, first a flash of light and then transparent beings slowly becoming real.

"Wizard." Jessie said with a smile.

Jim had a charming grin plastered on his handsome face and both he and Spock looked a bit ruffled. Spock was stiff next to Jim and his strong aura exuded displeasure toward his captain but there was a hint of affection as well.

"I suppose a thank you is in order. I don't think our forces would have made it through this battle had you not stepped in." Obi-Wan's tone was grateful, but also cautious. He still wasn't sure what to make of the pair.

"Your welcome Mr. Tai Wan it was my pleasure." he smiled, honestly having mixed up Obi-Wan's name. spock looked mortified in his chocolate brown eyes and immediately stepped forward, whispering in Jim's ear. He face winced and he smiled sheepishly at the Jedi Master. "I mean Obi-Wan. So sorry."

Jessie giggled as he responded. "It's fine."

"I assume you have questions." Spock's inner diplomat came out as he took the lead. From past experience, he knew that his Jim was horrible at diplomacy.

"Indeed," he said with a nod. "Perhaps we should continue our discussion somewhere more private?"


	8. Chapter 6

As Obi-Wan led the group back to the war room, his commlink started to beep. When he answered, a young man's angry voice filled the silence.

"_Obi-Wan what is going on? One minute you're calling desperate for help and the next you've got a decimated Sep ship floating in space and some extremely suspicious foreign vessel positioned behind you."_

"Calm down, Anakin. Transfer ships and I'll explain everything when you get here."

The communication cut off with an annoyed humph from the other side. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

Spock looked at him almost sympathetically, having had to deal with such responses from Jim and Dr. McCoy.

The Jedi Master smiled back and motioned for Spock and Kirk to sit as they entered the room.

Spock sat straight- backed and kirk put his feet up on the table and grabbed an apple from the center of the table, eating it.

"Your questions?" Spock asked and sent Kirk an admonishing glare which he ignored.

Jessie sat across from Kirk and watched them both as Obi-Wan asked his first question. "What kind of weapon were you using? It clearly is more powerful than either ours or our enemy's."

Spock leaned to answer but Jim beat him to it, "um... Im sorry you cant have that information."

"That information could save thousands of lives," Jessie countered. "Our troops may be clones, but that doesn't make them any less valuable."

"It is not a question of the value of their lives. We are bound by star fleet regulations. We are not aloud to give you any advanced information." Spock said matter-of-factly.

Kenobi frowned. "What is Star Fleet?"

"In our universe it s our military that travels through space, exploring and protecting." Spock said.

"I see." At that moment, Anakin burst into the room followed closely by his apprentice.

"I want that weapon."

"You cannot have that weapon." Spock and Jim stood, Jim's face dark and serious for once.

"Why not?"

"Because you are not Star Fleet, and you are not advanced enough." Jim growled.

"Not advanced enough?"

"Anakin stop. You need to hear all of the story before you charge in here and demand things."

"I saw the recording. I know enough."

Obi-Wan sighed, frustrated. "They're from the future Anakin. Giving us that technology could have ramifications none of us could fathom."

Anakin and Ahsoka looked at him like he was crazy and then glanced at Jessie. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's telling the truth Master Skywalker. If you don't believe him, ask them." Jessie nodded towards Kirk and Spock and Anakin glared over at them, waiting for an answer.

"We are indeed from the future. I can see how it would be hard for you to compute seeing that your society has a smaller thinking capacity." Spock said, not in an insulting way.

"Smaller thinking capacity?" Anakin bristled angrily.

"yes. You are a baser life form. Hopefully your next generation shall advance beyond... you." he turned to his data pad, calculating some time warp statistics for the paper he was writing on this event.

Before he could counter Spock's statement, Obi-Wan raised his hand. "Stop, you aren't helping." The younger knight clenched his fists, but remained silent.

"I have a question," Jessie said, trying to direct the discussion away from another confrontation.

Jim glared at Anakin and Spock turned to her, "Yes?"

Anakin glared back at Kirk and Ahsoka rolled her eyes, while Jessie responded to Spock. "Well, since you already interfered in our battle, shouldn't the potential timeline already be altered?"

"Ah sh-!" Jim groaned.

"James..." Spock gave him a warning.

"Kadi'ith."

" Since when do you know Vulcan?" He looked impressed but sighed at his cuss word.

"nevermind. To answer your question it was...neccessary to save lives. Believe me we almost didnt intervene." he gave Spock a look.

"Oh, I see," she said quietly. "Thank you for the help. I don't think we would have made it otherwise."

"There is a statistical improbability." Spock tried to add helpfully but Jim put an arm around his shoulders and he immediately stiffened as his senses were assaulted with Jim's emotions, weakening his usually strong mental control. His hidden emotions wrestled with the mental chains that he had secured them with. He gulped and relaxed into the touch.

"It's okay. It's kind of a frequent thing with us."

"You could say that again," Ahsoka commented and the girls shared an amused look.

"You are in danger so often?" Spock asked. I wish to compare data if you have kept track seeing as i have recorded our survival probabilities on many occasions and our record is... 10.35%." he nodded and looked at Anakin expectantly.

"I'm not sure you're cleared for that information," he replied stiffly.

"I have a high enough ranking for top secret as well as an ambassador status. I am Vulcan royalty and the only person with higher clearance than me in this room is the Captain. Must humans be so illogical Captain?"

Anakin smirked. "Sorry, but whatever rankings you held where you came from don't apply here."

"Nah. He's just protecting his turf. Leave him alone." he patted his shoulder and spock turned, revealing his heavy alien features to Anakin. He raised his arched eyebrow at Anakin when he stared.

"Never heard of this 'Vulcan' before."

"Neither had we before today," Obi-Wan commented.

"So what's the deal? Are they stuck here?"

"Yes, we were trying to help them when the Separatists arrived."

"Well, seeming as that problem has been taken care of, let's try to get them on their way. I'm sure they'd love to be headed back home," Anakin replied, managing to keep most of the annoyance out of his voice.

"actually i would like to study the planets as well as any and all information you have." Spock turned to Obi Wan.

"Oh, alright. What is it that you would like to know?"

He tilted his head alittle and raised an eyebrow, "Everything."

"Well this should be easy then," Jessie said laughing.

"illogical. I do not understand the humor behind this statement. My task is quite arduous and difficult." Spock looked to Jim for an explanation.

"I wasn't being serious."

"Then why did-" Jim stopped him.

"it doesnt seem like it but this is him being funny." He chuckled nervously.

"Okay." She seemed a but skeptical, but went along with it. "how about you ask a question and then well go from there."

"actually we do our best work by observation, scanning, etc." Jim smiled. "Spock can observe and record while we discuss whatever you like...to an extent." he looked directly at Anakin.

The knight put his hands up in mock surrender. "If were just going to sit around talking, I think I'll go train." Ahsoka and Jessie's eyes lit up at the idea of dueling practice. Anakin smiled. "You're both welcome to join me. In fact I'm sure you could both use some practice."

"Hey!" The two said in unison.

"Come on Snips," he laughed and lead her from the room.

Jessie turned to Obi-Wan. "Master?"

"Go ahead."

She grinned and made a quick bow before running off to catch up with the others.

"We could watch them spar, if you'd like."


	9. Chapter 7

"I don't think that Mr. spock would-" Kirk started, wanting to spare his crush from something he thought would bore him.

"On the contrary Captain I would like to participate in these affairs, for the purpose of data collection of course." his brown eyes twinkled and Jim shrugged, a little shocked.

"Are you amenable to my suggestion Master Kenobi?" he asked, turning his inquisitive look on the Jedi Master, one of his eyebrows gracefully arched in question.

"I'm not sure that would be wise. The lightsaber is a very delicate weapon, one that takes years to learn how to wield. I wouldn't want to place you in a position of unnecessary danger."

"Master Kenobi I assure you that I will take the utmost care, I am trained in the handling of weapons and will take all responsibility for all injuries on my person or on any other person. If it will appease you I possess an advantage of the ability to lift three times the amount that a human can possibly lift on their best day." he gave him another raised eyebrow, a challenge this time.

Obi-Wan stoked his beard thoughtfully. "That is impressive. However, your strength has little to do with your ability to wield a lightsaber. You see, each is handcrafted by their owners and in tune with them in the Force. Because of this, it is extremely difficult for non-Force users to successfully use one."

"Maybe you would be willing to observe and make sure that I am able to handle such a weapon? I would be most careful and logically the possibility of harm coming to me lowers when a professional is present to work with me and with you and Master Anakin I can logically come to the conclusion that I would be safe."

Jim smirked and chuckled silently as he shook his head a little, Spock knew just how to work people to his advantage. He would never admit it but he was a master manipulator.

The Jedi Master frowned slightly. "Fair enough."

"if you would lead the way." his face was impassive but he almost seemed to smirk with satisfaction.

Obi-Wan led them from the room and through a Maze of hallways until they reached an empty hanger bay. In the canter, Anakin and Ahsoka were engaged in furious duel. The knights blue blade slipped through the young Togruta's guard and lightly hitting her exposed lower back. The girl yelped and Jessie laughed from her position atop a few abandoned storage boxes.

"That wouldn't have hurt so much if you were wearing actual clothes Soka!" she called out to her friend who glared at her in response. The Padawan laughed again, then noticed the new observers. She hopped off her perch and walked over to them. "Come to see the show?"

"Actually I wish to partake in this event." he stepped forward and took off his blue shirt so that his was wearing only a skin tight black short sleeved shirt and his plack pants with black boots.

"Oh?" Jessie raised her eyebrows in surprise and glanced at her master.

"He's agreed to an assessment of his skill before we let him duel."

"Alright," she said still a little skeptical.

Obi-Wan removed his lightsaber from his belt and held it up for Spock to see. "This is the power switch." He indicated a small rectangle protruding from the side of the hilt and pressed it. The saber sparked to life and he flourished it by his side before turning it back off and handing it to Spock. "The main thing to keep in mind is that the only weight is in the hilt."

"Fascinating." he murmured and turned it on, examining it, he weighed the hilt and then clumsily twirled it to test the weight. He turned to some boxes and prepared to practice a little.

Jessie watched him with a worried gaze. "Are you sure about this Master?"

Obi-Wan shrugged in response. "I trust you'll be able to handle it fine and he's agreed not to blame us for any harm that might come of it."

"Wait, you trust I'll handle it fine?"

He smiled slyly. "It will be good practice for you."

"Great." She responded enthused and Obi-Wan chuckled at the glare she gave him.

Spock had finished his practice during their chat and was twirling the weapon expertly, spinning it around his head and his sides. Jim laughed and looked at them with a proud smirk.

Both master and apprentice looked a little shocked by his skill.

"Force," Jessie said quietly. "It's taken me my whole life to get that good."

"Are we ready to begin?" he asked, oblivious.

Jessie nodded slowly, then glanced over at the still dueling partners. "Hey, mind if we go?"

The two stopped mid-strike and glanced over. Anakin smirked. "Seriously? You're going to duel him?"

Jessie nodded and he shrugged. "Alright Ahsoka, let's give our new friend a chance to embarrass himself." The two moved to the side of the room and Jessie took their place in the center, motioning for Spock to join her.

Jim growled and lunged for him but Spock put a hand on his chest to stop him. He gave him a look and he calmed down, and the Spock went up to where Jessie was waiting for him.

He got into a neutral stance, the lightsaber held almost stiffly in his arms, giving him the look of a novice, manipulating her perception of him to trick her into lowering her guard.

"Okay, so the first one to hit either the neck or chest wins the match. Sound good?"

"I accept these terms." he nodded to her and waited for her to attack first.

She smiled and darted toward him, striking at his side.

He blocked fluidly, using her momentum to launch himself forward and away from her so that they had seemingly switched places. He moved the lightsaber in front of him and arched an eyebrow at her.

Jessie narrowed her gaze and engaged him again. Their sabers clashed and separated rapidly as she pressed her attack.

He didn't break a sweat as he blocked her attacks and when their lightsabers locked in an "x" shape, hedecided to use his strength, pressing so that she had to go down on one knee.

The girl gritted her teeth at the sudden show of strength. Calling on the Force, she pushed back against him as hard as she could. Suddenly her lightsaber gave away under his pressure and shot forward towards Spock's side. His eyes widened in panic and he leaned down so that it passed straight through his chest where a human heart was.

His eyes were wide with shock as he released his lightsaber. It hit the floor and he stumbled back, falling to his knees, a gaping hole in his chest and green blood pouring out. Jim screamed his name and ran for the center of the room. He took out his communicator and screamed for Scotty to beam them up. When Scotty asked who he just screamed everyone and in a flash of light the room was empty.


End file.
